


宇植/我扒了我爱豆的坟搞到真的了

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Kudos: 7





	宇植/我扒了我爱豆的坟搞到真的了

挖坟专业团队＞历史＞我扒了我爱豆的坟搞到真的了？！！！

#1 挖坟小公主  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊姐妹们我搞到真的了呜呜呜呜呜呜宇植是真的！！！！

#2  
历史向居然有新帖，惊了

#3  
？这个标题= =可怕

#4  
磕归磕，刨坟是不是有点过。。。卤煮这是犯法的吧

#5  
杠精看个标题就开始高潮

#6  
楼主哪儿去了

#7  
有一说一，徐氏家族那坟现在是国家级别保留，陆东植连埋在哪儿都没人知道，楼主这个牛逼吹的，呵呵

#8 挖坟小公主  
来了来了我手机码字比较慢  
是这样的，我是考古专业毕业的，然后现在跟着研究院的老师在实习，去年跟着老师在紧急抢救一个古墓，因为之前被盗墓贼逛过一次所以那个墓挺惨不忍睹的，盗洞都直接打到主墓室了......当时我清理着那些竹简和陪葬品我就觉得不太对劲！！！！

#9  
我开始害怕了我真的在手抖了呜呜呜呜

#10  
感觉不太对

#11  
真就吹牛无底线呗，斑竹出来删帖@爱你就要杀了你

#12  
我靠我死了一千多年的正主要亲自给我发糖了！？

#13  
楼上杠精退散不爱看别看

#14  
好奇，徐仁宇跟陆东植这俩相爱相杀了一辈子，从少年时期一起求学到最后分道扬镳分庭抗礼，一生中甜的甜死虐的虐死，楼主到底看到了啥能激动成这样

#15  
这个论坛到底干嘛的？我以为这是个盗墓交流论坛蹲了半个月，怎么一点干货都没有

#16  
楼上的，报警了

#17  
十五楼跑错地方了吧，这是个严肃的历史论坛：D

#18 挖坟小公主  
根据出土的一些文献和用具上面的铭文，还有主墓室散落在地上的小印章，经过我们团队的老师研究已经确定是陆东植没跑了呜呜呜呜呜，那些小印章应该本来都是放在外层棺椁里的，不过用的材质都很一般所以没被带走，看现场痕迹应该有几枚大的金印被拿走了

#19  
卧槽陆东植的墓吗？？！！！！！卧槽卧槽卧槽

#20  
金印......我想到了徐国公那组龟钮金印

#21  
+1我还记得史书上说当时徐仁宇借天子口谕特赐自己金印一组，然后陆丞相立马上书说这样不合礼制要求陛下收回，两边带人大闹了好几个月，最后收场方案居然是也赐了陆丞相一组，妈的，恩爱狗，死了都要放墓穴里陪葬呜呜呜呜我磕到了

#22  
金印这个事情不要过度解读吧orz当时局势这么紧张，徐仁宇应该只是出于强调自己地位合法性才争这个金印的事情，陆东植作为保皇党肯定不能看着徐仁宇这么嚣张，最后就是两个人扯平谁也不特殊咯

#23  
+10086磕也有个度好吗，真的服了，现在怎么什么都能无脑磕，这么贵重的东西拿来陪葬不是很正常吗

#24  
+身份证号，活生生把权谋剧变成无脑玛丽苏傻白甜

#25  
所以那墓里到底有啥啊

#26  
对啊怎么都在偏题，难道不应该关注到底什么东西让楼主这么震惊吗/笑哭

#27  
只有我在羡慕楼主吗TVT东植大人的手稿象牙笏板啊啊啊啊楼主都亲手摸过了吗东植大人的字超好看的啊嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤

#28  
楼上是陆大人脑残粉吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#29 挖坟小公主  
陆东植的尸骨边上！手边上！放着徐仁宇给写的祭文啊啊啊啊啊啊虽然我已经知道好久了但是也憋了好久了，快憋死我了

#30  
我现在真的怀疑楼主在骗人了，编瞎话也走点心吧

#31  
……糖来的太大甚至有点假

#32  
徐仁宇那个睚眦必报的脾气。。。。要说他刨过陆东植的坟我信，给陆东植写祭文？怕不是骂了个爽

#33  
哈哈哈哈哈哈骂了个爽是什么鬼，陆东植你这个死老头还是没熬过老子吗

#34  
但是我记得东植大人死了之后徐仁宇也没有活多久吧……

#35  
没错(T＿T)第二年讨伐并州叛军的时候在乱军中从马背上摔下来受了重伤，不久就病重难医，撒手人寰了

#36  
徐仁宇一生战场上出生入死无数回，偏偏就在最大的政敌去世后不到一年也跟着去世，命运真的

#37  
其实我一直觉得只是因为他不想活了而已（小声

#38  
就算想活，那个时候的医疗条件也不允许啊，徐仁宇那会儿已经四十几岁了，早年受过很多伤，没活下来也正常

#39  
怎么没下文了＝。＝呼唤楼主

#40  
祭文放在尸骨边上应该都烂了吧？楼主怎么知道是徐仁宇写的？

#41 挖坟小公主  
真的是徐仁宇写的…………金片用失蜡法处理，一条一条小金片串起来卷着握在陆东植手里的，还有署名……虽然开棺的时候已经全部散了TAT我们导师都论文写完好几篇，电视台都来做过节目了我才敢说的

#42  
到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么

#43  
不会是徐仁宇把陆东植真的骂了一百遍吧

#44  
怎么可能，这样的话楼主怎么会说是搞到真的了

#45  
怕不是国公爷表白了？？？？

#46  
到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么到底写了什么

#47 挖坟小公主  
国公真的不愧是一代枭雄plus文学大家/抱拳，写得当时我们搞复原跟拓印的老师都读哭了

#48  
露珠别吊人胃口了gkdgkd

#49  
gkd+1

#50  
gkd啥意思

#51  
搞快点＝gkd

#52 挖坟小公主  
原文特别长文言文都能有好几千字，我只能大概讲个概要

#53  
我傻了我傻了我傻了国公真的跟丞相大人表白了么呜呜呜呜呜呜

#54 挖坟小公主  
开头徐大人就一直在回忆他们当年在一起读书的时候，什么晚上丞相给他披衣服啦送宵夜啦，什么一起吟诗作对一起吃饭啦

#55  
wok史书从来不肯承认的这些糖全部实锤了吗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我疯了呜呜呜呜呜

#56  
这些还好吧＝ ＝毕竟当时很多史料都可以旁证的，在这个论坛这些都被锤死了好吧

#57 挖坟小公主  
然后后来就写因为做官啊什么就分开了，因为战乱频繁也不能经常通信，现在想起来真的觉得很后悔，年轻的时候错过了很多时间，原话！“而今每每思及，不由涕零”！你们品品！

#58  
妈妈，我搞到真的了/震惊

#59  
wokwokwok我之前磕的时候一直觉得虽然很多糖能死抠但是他俩后期真的是不死不休的敌人来着，丞相可是当着皇帝的面直接骂国公是狼子野心的啊orz

#60  
也能理解吧，怎么说他们年轻的时候也曾经好到抵足而眠，对国公来说，丞相始终是他的知己，就算两个人一个野心太大，一个想安守住一个王朝，到底都在一起做了很多实事

#61  
+1  
史书上不是还记载，王岚那个狗东西搞的黄河改道生灵涂炭，丞相大人急得一夜白发连发十二道军令，各地没人肯出兵，最后还是国公带兵搞死了王岚，他俩是真的心里有天下，有矛盾，但还是真知己

#62  
国公没有称帝已经公认是因为丞相大人了好吧，怎么可能不死不休

#63  
要这样的话还不如让国公称帝，丞相死了之后国公又挂了，没人镇得住那些割据军阀，开创三百年乱世

#64  
东植大人泉下有知估计死都不能瞑目:(

#65  
徐仁宇一千多字就写了这？这！？

#66 挖坟小公主  
后面的我怕发出去会被封号

#67  
？？？？？？？？？？

#68  
？？？？？？？？？？？？是我想的那个？？？？？？

#69 挖坟小公主  
不知道是不是你们想的那个，反正我是真的给徐仁宇跪了  
他说这辈子不称帝是他给丞相大人的承诺，愿意用江山来换丞相大人......嗯......跟他结秦晋之好......

#70  
啊？啊！啊？

#71  
什么意思我现在无法思考了

#72  
是我理解的那个秦晋之好吗！！！！

#73  
我不信这不可能是那个怼天怼地我最牛逼的徐仁宇写的

#74  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#75  
这个东西真的能上电视吗..................

#76 挖坟小公主  
反正我们老师说这是强调他俩天地可鉴的兄弟情谊/笑哭，大家自己品品！细品！你会跟你兄弟说咱俩永结秦晋之好吗！！！而且祭文后面徐仁宇还写，大意在说你看看你这辈子都图个啥，跟我争了一辈子还死在我前头，死了之后谁还记得你那些功绩和坚守，全来拍我马屁，有一个算一个我都给宰了，真替你不值，来祭拜你都不敢，只有我还在你坟头边上已经搭好了一个草庐，等一切都平定了我就住到那里去，咱俩天天在一起直到我死

#77  
看到这个有一个算一个我都给宰了，我信了，这就是我了解的徐仁宇

#78  
“及故人旧怨，亦皆无余”，原来是因为这个吗TVT

#79  
幸福来得太突然我磕的cp突然成官配了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

#80  
嘤嘤嘤好想看全文啊楼主能不能贴个原文

#81  
还是贴个原文翻译吧我怕我读不懂国公写的

#82  
读不懂加一

#83  
u1s1，徐仁宇真的好喜欢用典，他三行赋我能读半天

#84  
我现在心情居然有种诡异的平静

#85  
我也

#86  
我也+身份证号

#87  
忽然好感慨，他俩相识三十多年，不管是爱情也好知己也罢，在外人眼里看来都是死敌，死了之后名字在史书上都不能被写在一起

#88  
明明是这么喜大普奔的日子楼上你怎么讲得那么难过

#89  
那些说陆东植是被徐仁宇毒死的砖家是不是脸都要肿成馒头了

#90  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈徐仁宇：我亲自出来打你们的脸

#91  
真有点什么能瞒这么严？？？？怕不是徐仁宇那个老奸贼专门放陆东植坟里抹黑他的

#92  
91楼脑残？徐仁宇是天师啊知道将来陆东植的坟会被刨掉？

#93 挖坟小公主  
我还在求拓印的老师把祭文的原文发给我=v=大家等一等

#94  
坐等

#95  
嗑瓜子等

#96  
前排卖瓜子

#97  
卖小板凳

#98  
卖瓜果汽水

#99  
啥都卖，全比楼上的便宜一块钱

#100 挖坟小公主  
我要到了要到了，翻译的有点仓促大家见谅一下

#101 挖坟小公主  
译文：

永始四年，正是丁亥年的冬天，我亲自主持你的葬礼，将你安葬在这群山环抱的幽静之地，并为你写下这篇祭文、祭扫金紫光禄大夫、丞相、尚书令陆东植的亡灵：

我和你相识的时候，你就已经地位崇高，是四朝三公之家中钟灵毓秀的嫡长子，而我出身微贱，自幼就失去了母亲，也得不到父亲的喜爱和赏识。你不因为我地位鄙下而轻视于我，对我就如同对待亲生的兄弟那样，十岁时我们一同在麓山书院求学，当时的我孤苦伶仃，贫穷到常常一天只吃两餐，夜晚不吃饭就睡觉了，你知道这件事后就请我与你同吃同住，将自己的餐食分给我吃。到了冬天最寒冷的时候，看到我身上的单衣无法御寒，就把自己轻暖的狐裘送给我。你待我的一片诚挚，常常让我心里感动得不知道说什么好，此生也没有办法完完全全回报你。从十岁到十八岁，你对我而言，真算得上是相依为命的人，和你分开的时间，加起来也不足两个月。

你十八岁的时候举孝廉成为了朝中议郎，而我当时栖栖遑遑还不知道未来该怎么办，你看出了我心中的忧虑，将我举荐给自己的家人，推举我做了北部尉，让我得以在这个世上安身立命。知道这个消息的时候，你和我正在湖上泛舟，唉，当时我们如此年轻，总以为虽然暂时要分别了，但过了几年又能在一起做官、悠游闲适，日后总能长远地呆在一起，谁能想到此后一分别就是五年之久！五年之中，由于当时的青州州牧钱昉起兵作乱，其后各地纷纷举兵，一夕之间，战乱频繁，我带领军士四处奔波作战，你在朝中出谋划策，竟然没有途径能够联系到彼此，不要说书信了，常常连你境况如何都不能得知，只能偶尔在别人的口信中听到只言片语。

回到京中后，才和你匆匆见上一面，我又升迁为青州州牧，远离了京城。中间虽然有书信往来，但也十分稀少，往往是一年之中不过一两回能够敞开心扉，和你说说我的想法。我们曾经一同在海边看来来去去的鸥鸟，那时候的我们心思多么的纯净。你出自世代忠于朝廷的清流之家，将儒家的教诲经典作为你行事的准则，恪守三纲五常。对于曾经的我来说，能够有个一官半职、建功立业就已经是人生全部的追求了，可时势造人，回想起来，也不知道从什么时候开始，我已经不能够满足于自己能够拥有的东西了。你也渐渐在信中流露出对我的不满，劝我不该拥兵自重、霸守一方，应该如从前我们年少时说的那样恪尽职守、兢兢业业。此后，音信断绝，再无往来。

又是五年，陛下被逆贼所杀，少帝仓皇出逃，你一路追随着他四处逃难、颠沛流离。我多次派人去迎接陛下，都被你严厉地叱责了。后来还是侍中董异叔大人在中间多番劝和，你才松口带着少帝来到我的领地。十年啊，人的一生之中又有多少个十年！如今我已经是不惑之年的人了，和你相识也不过三个十年罢了，你这样突然地离我而去，从此就再也不能相守了，我每每想到这里，都忍不住泪湿衣襟。

来到青州的头一天，你就逼我对天发誓，保证此生都不会称帝，永远一心一意地辅佐少帝，如若不然，宁可玉碎不愿瓦全。我当即与你歃血为盟，向天地祭祀，答应你我这一生都不会称帝，我心里愿意用我一生守住江山安泰，换回你对我曾经的亲密友好。你啊！我们同朝为官，你对我总是心有戒备，时常在群臣面前对我疾言厉色。少帝封我为国公，赐我龟钮金印，你带着浩浩荡荡一大群臣子，在朝堂上斥责我僭越，是没有尽到做臣子的本分。我冒着深夜寒露到你的府上拜访你，想同你辩解分明，可你却拒而不见，连听我说句分辨的话都不愿意。

世上还能有比你更加忠心的人吗？你做了十余年的丞相，经常在公府里忙碌到深夜，匆匆地睡一会儿，又开始忙碌于案牍之中，还没到四十岁，须发都已经斑白了。你掌管朝中的大小事务、明令法度、广施仁政，权衡形势，保全少帝性命于乱世之中，真是鞠躬尽瘁、死而后已。正是因为有你固守京都，让百姓都对你心悦诚服，我才能无后顾之忧地驰骋疆场，平定叛乱。九月，我正在征讨徐州的时候，就听说你病了，得了风寒。我本以为是乍冷乍热，外邪致病，并没有当做什么要紧的大事，谁知过了两个月，就听闻你重病在床，已经连起身都不能够了，才知道你是积劳成疾、气郁成结。我八百里加急赶回京城，却没能见到你的最后一面，只能现在看着你的棺木落泪。

可叹啊可叹，在你死后，那些受你帮助、举荐的人，却连到你的灵堂前吊唁你都不敢，纷纷地背弃了你，向我上书诉说你的种种罪行，这些背信弃义、毫无忠义可言的小人，我都将他们凌迟处死了，就是这样也不足以平息我心里的愤怒。

你生前我们有这么多的时间，我们却都用在明争暗斗之中，现在想来又有什么意思呢？可恨我没能早早想到这一天，心中只想着要名垂千古、收复王土，细数这三十余年，不要说相伴了，就连能坐在一起好好说话都没有多少时间。陆氏祖茔已经毁于乱世之中了，我为你寻找了一处幽静的风水宝地，让你可以在此处长眠。你一生没有妻子也没有儿女，没有人可以为你披麻守孝，我就姑且以未亡人的身份为你守制一年，等到天下平定后，再到你坟旁的青庐长居，与你相守余生吧！

#102  
看完我眼泪流下来，老徐居然改掉了他那个臭用典的毛病写得这么朴实动人，果然是真爱

#103  
未亡人=3=好大的脸，人家同意你做未亡人了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#104  
唉他们年少时的那段情谊，真不知道算是孽缘还是善缘

#105  
所以他那首不知道写给谁的悼亡诗真的是用来悼念陆东植的啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

#106  
虽然但是，徐仁宇这个老贼在祭文里都不忘记给自己开脱，笑死

#107  
啥也不说了，为他俩真诚的爱情干杯吧

#108  
错了哈哈哈哈哈应该是在地上洒三杯酒才对/笑哭

#109  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊姐妹们我看到这个的纪录片了，就在电视上现在就在播，东植大人的复原照片真的太好看了，又儒雅又迷之可爱

上一页 下一页


End file.
